Here by my Side
by Trishrocks
Summary: Chris Jericho,Trish Stratus oneshotChris is getting ready for summerslam while a old flame needs his help


**Alright here is a one-shot **

**I don't own anything **

**Read and Review **

Chris Jericho took a big breath as he enters the arena for Summer Slam in Washington DC.

"Yet an other match for me, yet an other I will lose" Chris said talking to himself

"Talking to yourself now are we" a female voice said

Chris turned around to see a smiling Trish; they hadn't talk ever since Wrestle Mania 20 when she left him there hurt because of the bet.

"You have a problem with that" he said harshly

"Chris what's up with you lately you changed I don't know what the hell happen but please fix it" Trish said leaving him there

"You want me to fix this, don't worry doll face I will" Jericho thought

Later that night

Summer Slam had just finish and Chris had lost yet again, Chris was packing is things when he heard some sobbing coming from the hall. Acting on instinct he ran to see who was crying.

"Trish? What happen? Are you alright"

"Do I look alright Chris?"

"Sorry, Trish I was just being friendly"

"You friendly with me, sure whatever you say Christopher"

"Come on Trish we used to be close, tell me what happen"

"Nothing big, just some guys hurting me"

"Who told you that you were a fake or a slut or the worst divas?"

Trish looked shocked "How did you know?"

"Patricia, I know you probably the best in this business. Now tell me who told you this to you, who broke the beautiful blond bombshell"

"Hunter, Ric and Randy"

"Sweetie you got to learn not to trust them, they are arrogant egomaniacs jerks"

That brought the biggest smile on Trish lips all day

"Chris, do you mind if I ride with you to the hotel and next town?"

"Sure come on let's go"

**Car Ride **

"Chris what happen to us, we were always together up until I knew about your bet two years ago?"

"Trish about that I am so sorry I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you I did I got broken down also'

"Do you still?"

"Do I still what?"

"Love me"

"Of course, Trish, I never stopped a second of loving you, I always did ever since you came here in 2000 I saw you smiling and I saw the fire in your eyes, the love you have for what you do and the fans"

She cut him right there before he could continue "And you" she whispered loud enough to be heard.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Trish was looking out her window and just then something clicked in side.

"Chris? I kind of have a problem, you see I was suppose to room with Randy since he was suppose to be my friend and I don't want to be with him do you know anyone that is alone?"

"I am alone, you wanna room with me?"

"Only if I am not interrupting anything you had plan"

"Actually you will I had a date with a nice and sexy remote control"

"Which remote in her right mind wants to be with you? And since when is remotes are sexy?"

"C'mon Stratus we are here" He said ignoring her question

They both entered his room not talking just walking down the hall. Opening the door it seems that more problems will arrive in a second.

"Christopher, can we talk please?"

"Sure, what about Patricia"

"Chris I always dreamt of being with you. Almost everyday I tried to walk up to you and say that I want you back but I always froze and well I finally get the courage today to walk up to you and talk which turn out not to go well at all. But I guess it felt great to at least talk to you. By the way thanks for everything tonight you were the greatest, you are the always the best in my book"

"Patricia honey, I help you out because you were in need of a friend, you needed to have fun with the sexy beast. And baby, I want to be with you, I told you that already"

Trish then crawled from where she was sitting and sat on Chris's lap kissing his neck and messing his hair up with her hands. After awhile Chris turned his head and grabbed her lips kissing her passionately. He was waiting for this moment for so long. Pulling away she looked at Chris.

"I think that your girlfriend will be mad that you are cheating on her"

"My girlfriend? I don't have one"

"Yes! the remote" She said laughing at him

"You such a funny little girl Stratus"

"Thank you, Thank You I will be here all week"

"Chris, I love you so much, more than you can imagine"

"Trish, I love you more that you love me. I might have lost the chance of being the champ tonight but I won something else"

"And what is that other thing?"

"Patricia, it's you"

"Chris I will Never Eveeeeer leave you again" she said using his catchphrase

"Promise me one day we will get married and have lots of little Jericho's running every where"

Trish couldn't help but giggle "I promise Chris, because I need you here by my side"

**The End **

**Please Read and Review **

**Tell me what you think because this is my 1st try at one shot **

**And my first try with Chris and Trish **

**Thanks **

**Becky **


End file.
